


you work too hard

by sizhu



Series: A Week of Kagehina [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Day 4, M/M, Prompt: Bloom, help me, i have no idea what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama strained himself too hard doing something - who knows what - and Hinata takes it upon himself to give the setter a massage and force him to get some rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you work too hard

Hinata sat straddled on Kageyama's butt, a look of intense concentration straining and tightening his usually childlike features. His brows knit together and his tongue poked out between his lips as he leaned forward and gently dug the heels of his palms into Kageyama's back, pushing and working out the kinks and knots in his muscles. Really, Kageyama ought to relax more, Hinata thought. Only idiots let themselves get so tense and worked up and stressed out to the point where every movement they made hurt. Hinata sighed and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Kageyama's shoulder blades. "Kageyan… We should have done this sooner. Suga-san thinks you should sit out for the a practice or two so you can rest."

"Mm'fine," Kageyama mumbled. "Dumbass. Just keep… Doing that thing you're doing."

"It's called a massage." Hinata clicked his tongue. "And you're the dumbass, dumbass."

"Am not…"

"You are. You're the one lying here with my hands digging into you," Hinata said, sighing. He sat up and returned to massaging Kageyama's back muscles. He smiled as he felt his setter practically unfurl under his hands. Hinata worked his fingers up and down Kageyama's back and shoulders. "Want me to do your legs, too? Maybe we should lay off on the constant racing."

"I'm _fine_ , Hinata."

"Says the dumbass that was so sore he had to hitch a ride on the back of my bike this morning," Hinata laughed. "I'll do your legs, too, and you'll feel better! I guarantee it!"

Kageyama just sighed and buried his face further into his forearms. "I feel fine already… How many times do I have to say it?"

"Only until it's actually true." Hinata laughed. "Alright, hold still. I'm moving now. And I swear to God if you kick me, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Kageyama asked, rolling over so that he was facing up to Hinata, but Hinata hadn't moved too much, and was still straddling him (he did, however, squawk at the sudden change in positions). "Sit on me? Sorry to say, but you're really not heavy enough to keep me from going anywhere."

"Kageyan…" Hinata patted Kageyama's cheeks. "Why won't you let me do this for you? You're sore as hell and I'm just trying to help. I want you back on the court as soon as possible… But Suga-san is threatening to tell Coach that you hurt yourself and have you go to the doctor, which will just make the time you're not on the court longer."

"If it'll make you shut up." Kageyama snorted, reaching up and cupping Hinata's cheek. He smirked when Hinata leaned into his touch, color blossoming into soft cheeks.

Hinata huffed and smooshed his hands over Kageyama's face. "Don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing."

"Like what?" Kageyama pushed Hinata's hands away from his face so he could speak.

"Like you're about to say something mushy."

"You think everything I say to you is mushy when I'm not insulting you."

"Do not."

Kageyama sat up on his elbow and stole a kiss from the little ball of sunshine on his lap. Hinata sighed and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's shoulders, tugging lightly at his hair. He brushed their noses together, sighing again. "You're awful, Kageyan. Distracting me so you don't have to rest. It's not going to work."

"It's not?" Kageyama snickered.

"Nope." Hinata leaned back and cupped Kageyama's cheeks. "You need to get some rest. C'mon. You'll feel better. I'll make something for you to eat when you wake up?"

"I'd like that." Kageyama kissed his nose and actually grinned when Hinata brightened and brown eyes lit up.

 

Kageyama thought his tiny boyfriend looked positively effervescent.

**Author's Note:**

> what even am i doing anymore. what are titles. what are words  
> i don't know   
> i don't even know   
> pls send help


End file.
